


映日如金

by kagenoshita



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagenoshita/pseuds/kagenoshita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛拉斯和蓝礼，以及他们之间的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	映日如金

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Turns To Gold In The Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38178) by [corialis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corialis/pseuds/corialis). 



　　十二岁那年，洛拉斯第一次见到蓝礼‧拜拉席恩。他记不清那次正式作客风息堡的情形。站在廷臣面前，他试着摆出勇敢无畏的模样，尽管以他的年纪来说，他相当娇小；事实上，正因如此，他更要这么做，虽然他知道他已经可以打赢兄长加兰，或是风息堡内任何一个蠢到来挑战他的同辈。  
　　但他还记得蓝礼。蓝礼那双明亮非常的眼眸令洛拉斯觉得滑稽，看他咧嘴而笑，洛拉斯有点想揍他。

　　蓝礼很少到校场参与他们的练习，他常被某些公务缠身，但更常与年长的骑士们厮混。洛拉斯不确定个中原由，他直觉这是因为其他人的笑话能使蓝礼发笑，或是技巧使他佩服。他可以为他一展身手，他知道自己定能技压群雄，前提是给他机会。  
　　某个本该平淡无奇的日子里，路过的蓝礼停下脚步观察年轻的男孩们，而洛拉斯正在打击罗林‧克林顿的嚣张气焰。优雅的闪躲和一个推搡后，男孩倒在地上。若非蓝礼无预警的笑声，男孩怕是不会意识到他变得模糊的视野有什么大不了。  
　　“令人赞叹——”蓝礼说，“虽然对你而言，罗林‧克林顿似乎不是个合适的对手。”  
　　洛拉斯忍住嘲笑，自知他对上的男孩没有一个能与他匹敌。  
　　“来个稍难的挑战如何？”蓝礼提出，挑衅地扬眉。  
　　洛拉斯缓缓微笑：“我们等下就知道您的自我评价是否无误，大人。”  
　　蓝礼大笑，没有进一步警告他就攻击，但洛拉斯没那么容易被拿下。内心深处，他不愿相信蓝礼是对的。他们绕了大半个场地，来到这里后，这还是洛拉斯第一次屈居下风，但他没有因此怨怪蓝礼。闪躲时，他的血脉里热血腾涌，旋身避开蓝礼的攻击范围时，他更笑出声来；然而他也露出破绽让他趁隙攻击，他来不及防御，蓝礼的剑已挥向他的膝盖，他跌倒在地。  
　　蓝礼俯身看他，脸上带着与初见时相同的灿烂微笑，洛拉斯突然不确定自己只是因为打斗而呼吸急促。  
　　“说起来……”蓝礼开口道，“我正需要一个扈从。”并将他扶起身。

　　一年后的五月比武大会结束之际，维拉斯受了伤，洛拉斯因而返家一段时间。在高庭的日子并不好过，尽管学士们确信维拉斯已然脱离险境。他们随后将他送回风息堡。  
　　“我要待在这里，待在我的兄弟身边。”他抗议道。玛格丽忧伤的大眼睛注视着他们的父亲。  
　　但梅斯没答应。“你该和你的领主待在一起，”他说，“你是他的扈从。别轻视你其他的责任。”  
　　他回去后，蓝礼来到他的房间。以他们的房间距离来说，这不是多艰难的任务，却仍然是个体贴的表示。  
　　“我很遗憾你兄长发生意外，”他和洛拉斯并肩坐在床边，一手放在他腿上安慰道，“他表现得很好。”  
　　“的确。”洛拉斯说，“他们说他会好起来。”  
　　“那就好。”蓝礼说，“他是个好人。”  
　　“是的。”洛拉斯应道。  
　　自打那天起，洛拉斯门外那道无形的墙似乎倒下了，或至少有了裂缝。蓝礼更常到他那儿，讨论他们的行程或是洛拉斯在场上的表现，尽管洛拉斯已能望其项背而他们两个都清楚这点。有时候他很难认真听进去。  
　　他们偶尔下棋。蓝礼不是很会下，他太急躁，无法洞悉三步后的局面。间或，在高明的大胜后洛拉斯会让他赢，就为了看见蓝礼的笑脸。  
　　“不管怎样，我会赢的！”他会这么声明，然后大笑，“或者该说，只要你继续这样讨好我，我就会赢。”  
　　洛拉斯只是微笑。“我会尽我所能，大人。”  
　　夏日在训练、野外狩猎，还有小型的比武竞赛之中飞逝。洛拉斯每次都会替蓝礼着装，先套上束腰外衣和锁子甲，再将他的盔甲束紧，紧到连迟钝的蓝礼都觉得够了。他观看每一场赛事，记住竞赛者每一个细微动作和蓝礼的对应方式，直到蓝礼兴高采烈地蹦跶回帐篷让洛拉斯替他检查装备。  
　　七月中旬的一个早晨——就在洛拉斯第十四个命名日后，蓝礼决定和几个来访的青年去放鹰行猎而不带上洛拉斯。“只是出去一下。”他这么说，“好好享受这个早晨吧。”  
　　洛拉斯宁可跟着他们去，但他把话吞了回去。他的确有几个新的长枪技巧想练习，其他人都不在，他定然有更多空间可用。  
　　他们回来时他才下马，蓝礼与护卫队的其中一人共骑。洛拉斯设法控制住自己，把他的马牵回马厩后，他冲向蓝礼的房间。  
　　“你出了什么事？”他无视一旁的学士喊了出口。  
　　蓝礼虚弱地笑，僵木的脸毫无血色。“没什么严重的，”他说，一只手指示腿上那道深长的口子，“只是擦伤，真的。”  
　　洛拉斯抓住他的脚，察觉蓝礼的退缩才稍微松开。“这不叫擦伤。”  
　　“他会痊愈的，”学士低声道，他是个矮小的男人，胡髭短而蓬松，“这会留下疤痕，但血看来是止住了。只要他避免感染就不会有问题。”  
　　洛拉斯没理他。“蠢蛋。”他对蓝礼说，轻抚他伤口旁的苍白肌肤。  
　　“我想，以后没有你在一旁照管还是别出去好了？”他平淡地问道，慎重考虑的眼神却和语气相悖。  
　　“是，”洛拉斯回答，没有避开他的凝视，“显然不能放任你。”  
　　蓝礼轻笑。

　　年纪稍长，洛拉斯会在教头忙碌时自个儿训练，因此他的几个同辈远跟不上他。又一个本该平淡乏味的日子里，蓝礼稀奇地出现在场内。  
　　“你好像很无聊。”蓝礼戏谑地对洛拉斯挑眉，“或许我可以提供一点娱乐。”他转着自己的剑，面带令人恼怒非常的笑容。  
　　“我保证我会手下留情。”  
　　“真令人失望。”洛拉斯冷笑。  
　　他的速度比蓝礼快，虽然没他强壮，很可能永远也不会，但这不重要。蓝礼来势汹汹，他短促的交击被洛拉斯从容地挡下。他让蓝礼稍微认真了，他步伐敏捷，回身毫不拖泥带水。  
　　“我想你进步了点。”蓝礼说。  
　　洛拉斯轻易格挡他又一次的猛攻。“我们可不能在可疑的公务上消磨一整天。”他讽道。  
　　“如果良好的体能是优渥生活的必要牺牲，我们两个该感到庆幸。”他说，微笑依旧。洛拉斯瞬间走神，只得勉强转到左方闪躲另一次攻击。  
　　转身的同时，他设法击打蓝礼握剑的手臂，并将剑荡开他的攻击范围，接着一个快攻，他撂倒了蓝礼。  
　　他将剑扔到一边。“认输了？”  
　　“永不。”蓝礼笑道，迅速往洛拉斯膝后一踢，把他放倒在地。蓝礼翻身，利用体型的些微优势定住洛拉斯，将自己的体重压在他身上，箝制他一只手腕。“我还留了几手。”  
　　“这样，”当蓝礼凑近他的脸，他低语道，“那你愿意教我吗？”  
　　他无法辨别谁先动作，但当他抬起头，蓝礼便俯下身，他们的双唇交叠。他举起空闲的那只手纠缠蓝礼的头发，将他拉近，蓝礼在他嘴里制造愉悦的声响，一手滑至洛拉斯的颈后，让他们贴得更紧密。

　　洛拉斯被册封骑士时甫满十六岁。他整个家族的人都来到风息堡——在当时尚属易事——旗帜在夏日清朗的天空下翻飞。  
　　他记得的事不多。祖母皱瘪却精神的脸、玛格丽欣喜而紧扣的手，和他父兄脸上骄傲的表情，全都消融于背景。他对膝下的石头带来的不适感只有模糊的印象。  
　　他记忆犹新的是蓝礼的剑在他双肩上轻点的触感，然后他抬起头，对上他闪耀的双眼。

　　典礼前一天，一轮特别累人的练习后，蓝礼前来召他回去。  
　　“我需要你。”他只说了这句，于是洛拉斯将他的盔甲和训练用装备挂好，跟了上去。  
　　他们从城堡下层鲜少使用的后门出去，寻路走进一处洛拉斯从未到过的葱郁密林。微风透过他们头顶上的绿荫飒飒低语，鸟儿在枝杈间啁啾吱喳。蓝礼若有所思地对他微笑，沉默不语。身着绿衣穿梭林间的他，看起来就像树木的一抹幽魂。  
　　当他们终于抵达一处小空地，已届日薄西山之际，一景一物皆为金黄色的薄纱所笼罩。蓝礼转过身。  
　　“我小时候找到这块地方时，”他柔声道，“它甚至还不属于我的领地。我那时在躲厨子。”  
　　洛拉斯目不转睛。“的确是个不可多得的地方。”  
　　“没人知道怎么过来，”蓝礼说，“只有这里能使我真正平静。这里，和你一起——”  
　　蓝礼迈步上前，撩开洛拉斯额前的头发。洛拉斯伸出手与他手指交握，将他拽了过来，他沉湎于蓝礼瞳孔中的一泓光潭。  
　　然后他亲吻他，他们躺卧在草地上时又贴近了几分。

　　那时的他们如此年轻，确切是几岁并不重要。  
　　他们造访高庭，蓝礼声称他需要远离乏味的事务喘口气。洛拉斯业已陌生的房间维持他离去时的样貌。  
　　“我想你们不用再住在毗连的房间，”他的祖母说，“但把蓝礼公爵的房间安排在你隔壁也无伤大雅。”  
　　洛拉斯看着她古怪的表情挑眉，蓝礼只是笑了笑。“您这么信任我，肯让我亲近您的孙儿，我感到荣幸。”他说。  
　　“洛拉斯可以照顾他自己。”  
　　堡内因蓝礼的莅临举办了晚宴，珍馐美馔一道接着一道，还有源源不绝的金酒。随着夜晚的进展，洛拉斯愈发醺然。“小心，弟弟。”加兰语带讥讽，“夜色似乎迷醉了你。”  
　　洛拉斯摇了摇头。“在风息堡，他们把我训练得很好，”他说，“晚上根本没时间做别的事。”  
　　在招呼几位贵族小姐的空档，蓝礼晃了过来。  
　　“别听他抹黑我的宫廷，”他对加兰说，一手放到洛拉斯肩上。洛拉斯感觉那只手一如烙铁穿透他的外衣，烧灼着他。“我们只是确保他行程满满。”  
　　他将手环绕洛拉斯颈后，他的手指沾过另一只手上拿着的李子，因而有些湿黏。“恐怕我们的旅行把我累坏了，我得和你的家族道晚安了。”  
　　他将李子的果核弃置桌上，缓慢舔拭手上残余的汁液，指间的舌头闪烁光泽。出于最低限度的礼节，洛拉斯至少等了十分钟才跟随蓝礼上楼。

　　他们在琼恩‧艾林死后前往君临，因为蓝礼向来享受骚乱；只要他不是当事人，他就觉得有趣。史塔克家族的人接着抵达，随之而来的肃穆气氛令洛拉斯不安。  
　　若非如此不安，他不会钦佩史塔克大人显而易见的智慧，亦不会参与首相的比武大会——而他差点为后者付出惨痛的代价。  
　　那些玫瑰是重点。他的祖母使他了解到坦率迷人的外表如何重要。  
　　玫瑰，还有事后蓝礼爱抚他的双手。他仔细地检视他，像是要确定他完好无损。“显然我不是这里唯一的蠢蛋，”手滑过他的肌肤，蓝礼喘息着低语，“你也不是唯一一个有所牵挂的人。”

　　劳柏死后的三天里，除了必要之事，蓝礼什么也没说。洛拉斯试着向他套出一些线索，不幸徒劳无功；直至第四天，他去到蓝礼的房间，蓝礼使劲拥抱他，将他带到床上，以一种异样而狂热的温柔探索他的身体。  
　　“我想当国王。”事后，蓝礼对躺在他怀里的洛拉斯说。  
　　洛拉斯只是听着。  
　　“你见过乔佛里，该知道他是个可怕的孩子，”他续道，顺口说了一句，“而且他长得一点都不像他父亲。”  
　　“那你兄长呢？”  
　　蓝礼几乎失笑。“史坦尼斯是个好人，但会是个糟糕的国王。他清楚律法却不受人民爱戴，不受爱戴，他便会垮台。”  
　　“你真的想这么做？”洛拉斯问，他的心思不由自主地飘回他们一同下棋的单纯时光。  
　　蓝礼点头。“我认为这是最好的做法。”  
　　“那么就迎娶玛格丽。”他说。  
　　蓝礼看着他，疑惑地挑眉。“她会理解，”洛拉斯紧接着说，“她会是个好王后。高庭和青亭岛会成为你坚实的后盾。”  
　　他翻过身，一脚掠过蓝礼，跨坐到他身上。“你还有我，”他说，俯身落下深沉的一吻。“她会站在你的左侧——而我会永远站在你的右侧。”

　　对史坦尼斯军的战争规模不大，充其量只是一场小冲突，但蓝礼仍维持他一贯的作风。洛拉斯试图专心作战却想起那道深入敌阵的绿色身影。抱持信心，他告诉自己——对蓝礼，以及诸神。  
　　蓝礼踉跄返回他们的营账，淌着血却不改笑容。洛拉斯怒视着他，皮肤仍因战争的激越感到刺痛。  
　　“你这蠢蛋。”  
　　他着手卸下蓝礼的锁子甲——这个职务已不符合他的身分，但他不愿交付他人。“你从来不思考。”  
　　蓝礼只是耸耸肩。“你担心太多了，洛拉斯。”  
　　“或许你该担心多一点。”洛拉斯说。他把锁子甲扔到一旁，突然有股冲动想封住蓝礼那张能言善道的嘴。  
　　蓝礼只是摆手。洛拉斯抓住他的手腕。“想想我们这些需要你的人。”他吼道。  
　　“我会一直在这里。”  
　　洛拉斯使劲拽着他的手腕，猛地将蓝礼拉向他。“你再这么鲁莽就不会了。”  
　　蓝礼宠溺地笑着，另一只手的手指与洛拉斯的头发交织在一起。“但我现在就在这里。”  
　　洛拉斯将他推回去，蓝礼一个不注意失去平衡，背部撞上帐篷的支柱。洛拉斯走上前。“你不懂，”洛拉斯嘶声说，他凑近蓝礼，双手握住他的手腕反剪身后。“你从来就不懂。”  
　　蓝礼的眼睛半掩在他俯身形成的阴影中。“教我。”  
　　洛拉斯粗暴地亲吻他，又是推挤又是啃咬地撬开蓝礼的嘴唇，一手抓着他的臀部，力道之大足以造成瘀伤。蓝礼拱身向前，洛拉斯感觉得到抵着自己的躯体健壮而真实。

　　洛拉斯并不习惯这种生活：担心即将发生的事、他们该如何喂饱一个军队、谁在遥远的战争中取得优势，压力无所不在。他预期的情况至少较现在光荣一些，而实际情况无比累人。  
　　蓝礼睡得不好。夜里，当蓝礼辗转反复，洛拉斯会坐起身，用手指为他梳理头发，尝试带给他些许平静。  
　　“别做蠢事，弟弟。”维拉斯写过信给他，就在他们离开风息堡之前——彷佛是一个世代前的事。洛拉斯并不愚蠢，他知道自己该做什么。

　　“洛拉斯，留下来陪我祈祷。”蓝礼这么说，“我很久没祈祷，都快忘了怎么做。”  
　　蓝礼从来就不是信仰虔诚之人，洛拉斯也不是。他们在彼此的肌肤间低吟祷词，祭坛上烛光熠熠，光影在他们身上舞动。蓝礼从洛拉斯的胸膛逐步啄吻，用舌头在他的腹部书写淫秽之词，最终越过他的大腿，将他的性器含入口中，使洛拉斯拱起背喘息。  
　　他很快就射了一次，当他仰起头、闭上双眼，烛焰的光点仍映现于他眼底。蓝礼恢复原先的姿势以亲吻他，手指放在他的臀部上，洛拉斯的双手则陷在他的头发中。  
　　蓝礼伸手在脱下的外衣口袋中摸索，拿出一小瓶的油，他将其抹在手指上，一只手指滑入洛拉斯体内。  
　　洛拉斯摇头。“别麻烦了，”他低声说，“我想要你。”  
　　蓝礼质疑地扬眉，但他照做了。他在自己挺立的部位倒上油，将其缓慢推进洛拉斯体内；这一如洛拉斯所想那般疼痛，但他不在乎，他弓着身体将自己推向蓝礼，试着让他们的结合更加紧密，蓝礼轻声闷哼。  
　　当蓝礼完全没入他体内、两人的眼神交会时，他停顿片刻，欲言又止，最后决定以行动代替言语，一手缓慢而虔敬的滑过洛拉斯身侧并亲吻他。洛拉斯紧闭双眼，倾尽深情地回吻他，当蓝礼缓慢地开始动作，他将手指攀附在蓝礼的手臂上。  
　　蓝礼推送时，他感觉得到他体内肌肉的牵动、愉悦的摩擦和痛苦，他稍微转向，刺激到特定部位，洛拉斯随之呻吟出声。他低头咬在蓝礼的脖颈上，蓝礼的手则往下探，握住他再次挺立的部位，随着自己的抽送套弄起来。  
　　他的节奏逐渐加快，洛拉斯的身体完全贴平在硬石地板上，并回以同等的力度，他的手指紧抓蓝礼汗湿的肩膀直到他弓身呻吟，他的指甲在他的背上留下细长的红色抓痕。  
　　两次快速的抽送后，蓝礼低吼着释放，随后他趴在洛拉斯身上，他们四肢交缠于冰冷的地板上，温存地亲吻。

　　蓝礼死去的那天，洛拉斯将近十八岁。他记不清发生了什么。他们说他杀了两个护卫。  
　　被如此告知的他并不惊讶。相对于他们的失败，他们的生命微不足道。

　　有时候，洛拉斯会想象另一个世界里的一切如何发展。  
　　在蓝礼成为国王的世界里，宫廷少有变化，当蓝礼接见来访者或是与领主们谈判时，他就站在蓝礼身后，肩披彩虹披风。玛格丽按理与蓝礼共享一床，然而夜里他会到洛拉斯那儿。洛拉斯希望他们在这个世界有一个儿子，他不会为此忌妒玛格丽。她会是个好母亲。一切安详。  
　　还有其他的世界……  
　　其中一个世界的蓝礼从未表态角逐王位。也许他会支持史坦尼斯或其他自命不凡的人。他获得胜利，被授予顾问的位置，很可能得以保留风息堡，而他们会寿终正寝。虽然他不认为蓝礼会快乐。  
　　在劳勃安享晚年的世界里，他的儿子会继承王位，一切与洛拉斯无关。他和蓝礼会在风息堡老去，从宫廷的政治中抽身。或许他们会踏上属于他们的旅程。他们可能随着年龄增长更加亲密，也可能随着岁月的流逝逐渐变得疏离。  
　　他知道蓝礼迟早会遇上麻烦，但在这些世界里，他能保护他。  
　　对洛拉斯来说，世界有很多个；所有的世界——除了他身处的这个——仍有太阳。


End file.
